In some types of partial middle ear implantable (P-MEI) or total middle ear implantable (T-MEI) hearing aid systems, sounds produce mechanical vibrations which are transduced by an electromechanical input transducer into electrical signals. These electrical signals are in turn amplified and applied to an electromechanical output transducer. The electromechanical output transducer vibrates an ossicular bone in response to the applied amplified electrical signals to improve hearing.
Such electromechanical input and output transducers should be proportioned to provide convenient implantation in the middle ear. Low power consumption transducers are also desired for use with a limited longevity implanted battery as a power source, such as for T-MEI hearing aid systems.